Midori Sour, Please
by Azurela
Summary: “I don’t know you, but I think you’re ridiculously hot.” The red-head smirked, leaning closer and suddenly there were hands on the blond’s hips, drawing the smaller boy closer. “Well then, how about we get to know each other better cutie." RokuAku :
1. Chapter 1

Rating: **M**

Summary: "I don't know you, but I think you're ridiculously hot." The red-head smirked, leaning closer and suddenly there were hands on the blond's hips, drawing the smaller boy closer, much to Roxas' surprise. "Well then, how about we get to know each other better, cutie," he purred in Roxas' ear. RokuAku

A/N: This' been in my head for a while so I'm writing it down and seeing if it goes anywhere. RokuAku, cos it's my favorite, I feel like it and it's my birthday (this' a gift to me, if you will).

You've probably realized by now if you're read my writing before: I don't like a lot of foreplay. Yes this is going to go a bit fast. Don't bitch at me for it or I'll discontinue it. It's supposed to be this way.

Also, if anyone's interested, soon after this story I plan on trying to do a collaboration with shoujoQ simply because it seems like fun and I haven't done it yet (:

Anyhow, enjoy.

--

**Midori Sour, Please**

--

_The blond awaked with arms wrapped around him. His head was pounding and he glanced at his hotel room's clock, realizing that he was horribly late for his meeting. Roxas frowned as he sat up, blond hair mused, and glanced back at the red-head from last night as he cursed internally. _

_This was all that damn drink's fault he thought, frowning deeply. He couldn't help but smile a little though as he looked down at that pretty face, wondering all the while if it'd been worth it._

--

Roxas sighed dejectedly, absentmindedly tracing the rim of his glass with his left index finger. The blond was the hard-working, dedicated type of individual. That being the case, he supposed that it made sense he was on another business trip rather than taking the vacation he'd planned, placing work before pleasure yet again.

Currently he was in the hotel his family's business, Twilight Town Apothecary, had put him up in, at the bar playing with his now empty glass and contemplating ordering another drink. The blond leaned back further in his chair, frowning deeply as he remembered the dispute he'd had with the bartender earlier that night about whether or not he was old enough to have one in the first place.

The blond closed his eyes, sighing for a second time. It was boredom, really, that had driven him out of his room.

Though he was here on business, he had time to kill- Roxas was supposed to be meeting with a representative from a company in Hallow Bastion to, hopefully, make a deal and merge the two companies together, which would make his family's far more profitable. He'd been assigned the job because his father owned the company and he was to take over someday.

The problem however was that the other associate, Roxas was pretty sure his name was Reno, wouldn't arrive until the next day. So, since Roxas was bored and rightly assumed that he more than likely wouldn't be having any fun, he did what he always did when he was in this predicament. He drank.

He didn't want to get smashed, no; he just wanted a few drinks. To loosen up, help him think and, when he decided to, to help him sleep. He didn't really need a hangover in the morning.

Roxas stretched and, deciding to try something new after looking over the menu, sat up, motioning for the bartender to come his way. He smiled pleasantly at the man, deciding not to provoke him and another dispute. "Midori Sour, please," he requested. Icy blue eyes regarded him cooly. When he'd read his nametag earlier, Roxas had discovered that the man's name was Luxord.

"Sure you can handle it shorty?" Roxas laughed. He'd already had seven shots of tequila and a glass of beer.

"I seem to be just fine, bartender," he replied. The other blond smirked.

"If you say so." Roxas smiled pleasantly. Despite his size, he could hold his liquor quite well.

"I do."

--

Roxas stared at the vibrant acidic green drink in front of him. He'd settled his tab; now all that was left was to try his beverage. Slowly he raised the glass to his lips and tried it. It was far different from what he'd been expecting, but at the same time, he liked it.

The blond settled deeper into his seat until he saw that the bartender kept staring at him. Roxas shifted uncomfortably then, gripping his drink, spun around in his seat to look out into the room.

He regarded the other patrons curiously. There was a group of old men drinking beer and watching football, an older couple having dinner and someone in a corner in the back. Whoever it was- he or she was hiding in the shadows and drinking alone. Curious about the loner and wanting to get a better look at him or her, he made a move to stand, but before he could, conveniently, the person stood. Roxas blinked in surprise then took another drink as he leaned back in his seat as the person began to make their way toward him. The blond rightly assumed that they were going to pay.

The person approached and as he did, Roxas realized it was another, attractive, man probably a few years older than him. Curiously, he was wearing a suit much like Roxas', making the blond wonder where he could be from and why he was at the same hotel. It wasn't until he walked past him to pay that the blond saw just how breathtaking he was, really hoping that it wasn't just the alcohol playing tricks on him, and Roxas found himself staring.

The other boy was strikingly handsome- tall and lanky yet notably built, his skin was pale, contrasting beautifully with the black suit he was wearing and he had long, wild, fiery red hair styled back in spikes. The red-head had loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt slightly and Roxas noted that his hair was slightly mused. He looked as if he'd had a long day.

As if he felt the intensity of which Roxas was watching him, the red-head turned and their eyes locked. Roxas' breath caught. The other male's eyes were the exact same acidic green as his drink, framed by long lashes. It was the most beautiful color he'd ever seen. The two remained that way for a moment longer, the red-head staring into the blond's cerulean just before smiling and Roxas somehow remembered how to breathe again. The blond opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Luxord stole away the red-head's attention.

Roxas drank his drink, sulking as the red-head paid. When he was done, the older male turned, beginning to slip away but not failing to glance back at Roxas one more time, smiling again before continuing on his way.

It was too much and the blond hurriedly finished his drink, setting the glass on the counter and heading off in the same direction that the red-head had. Roxas caught a glimpse of him as he rounded the corner to go up the elevator and cursed at how fast the other boy was. "Excuse me!" he called out, running after him afraid that it was in vain. Much to the blond's surprise, when he got to the elevators, the red-head was waiting for him.

"Yes?" he asked smoothly, leaning against the wall as Roxas caught his breath.

"I h-have to tell you something." The red-head blinked, looking genuinely curious. The blond's stomach churned. The alcohol made him braver… and stupider… than he would normally be.

"What is it?" he asked, approaching the blond. Roxas straightened as the man stopped in front of him.

"I don't know you, but I think you're ridiculously hot." The red-head smirked, leaning closer and suddenly there were hands on the blond's hips, drawing the smaller boy closer, much to Roxas' surprise.

"Well then, how about we get to know each other better, cutie," he purred in Roxas' ear. The small blond blinked in surprise then likewise smirked. He could tell that the red-head had had a bit to drink as well by the alcohol on his breath, just not how much. Perhaps he _would_ have some fun tonight after all.

"My thoughts exactly." The blond's smirk widened further when lips pressed to his neck before pulling back. "Not here," he whispered, pressing his fingers to the red-head's lips. It wouldn't be good if someone happened across them. Especially if it was the other representative.

That impossibly wide smirk widened ever-so-slightly when the red-head pouted in response. Roxas stood on his toes to whisper in the other boy's ear, grasping his strong shoulders with his hands. "Come to room one thirteen in an hour if you want to play."

The red-head sighed impatiently, clearly unhappy with the idea. "Why not now," he whined, making Roxas' eyes light up.

"Because I said no," he whispered back. The blond nipped the other boy's ear before slipping into the elevator as it opened, pressing the button and getting away. Clearly the red-head would have to learn who was going to be in charge.

--

Roxas lounged around his room casually as if the interlude earlier hadn't happened.

The blond removed his shoes before leisurely lying on the full bed that his room came with. He smiled up at the ceiling and checked his watch, wondering if the red-head could follow instructions.

--

Precisely an hour and thirty-five minutes later, there was a knock on the blond's door. Roxas hesitated then went to the door, halfway opening it.

"You're late." The red-head in the doorway smirked.

"Something came up." Before Roxas could respond, the stranger was stepping into his room. The blond gasped as he was pressed against the wall. When he didn't resist, the red-head kissed him fiercely. Roxas halfway stared, trying to catch his breath after. He smirked.

"Yes, do come in. Make yourself at home. Sit on the bed will you?" The red-head mirrored his look.

"I don't think so—I like where I'm at." Roxas grasped those shoulders for a second time, standing on his toes so they were closer to the same height.

"Please?" he whispered against the red-head's lips. The other boy tried to kiss him again but he evaded it, smiling mischievously as he did. The red-head looked like he was weighing his options, calculating, then gave in, going to the bed and sitting on it.

Roxas shut the door, locking it, before approaching the red-head. Eyes glinting in a predatory manner, the blond straddled the red-head and roughly shoved him down. He grinned wildly before licking the other boy's lips and forcibly returning the red-head's kiss.

Said red-head gasped, gripping the smaller boy's shoulders and trying to push him back but stopped as the blond bit his lower lip before delving back in. After a few involved moments, Roxas pulled back. The red-head's face was horribly flushed. He closed his eyes, laughing, making a blond eyebrow rise.

"What?"

"I didn't think you'd be such a domineering little thing."

"Is that a problem?" Those acidic green eyes locked with expectant ocean blue.

"Yeah- I don't do submissive, honey." Roxas smirked gripping the red-head's wrists, holding them above his head.

"Well, that's too bad…," he said, sitting up and removing his tie tantalizingly slowly before securing it around the other boy's wrists then leaning in incredibly close, "especially since you think that I'm cute and I think that you're cute and I'm pretty sure we generally want the same thing- except you're not fucking me," he drawled, intending on a one night stand with the other boy. The red-head smirked.

"I'm not, am I?" Roxas grinned and he sat upright, grinding their hips together, shivering at the blissful feeling and the moan that accompanied it.

"No, you're not," he whispered, leaning back down. The red-head looked lost, beautiful emerald clouded. He moaned again, shuddering as Roxas repeated the action again and again and _again_ before reclaiming those tempting lips.

The blond removed the red-head's already loosened tie then proceeded to unbutton the rest of his shirt as he pulled away, a trail of saliva still connecting them. "Is that still a problem for you?" he asked, hands running down the red-head's chest, thumbs running across his nipples. The red-head shivered, turned on by the fact that he was being forced into what was happening and the fact that he couldn't really resist. He'd had far too much to drink earlier. "Well?" The red-head shook his head.

"No," he whispered. That smirk returned to the blond's lips.

"Good."

--

-TBC-

A/N: Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Let me know? Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: **M**

Summary: "I don't know you, but I think you're ridiculously hot." The red-head smirked, leaning closer and suddenly there were hands on the blond's hips, drawing the smaller boy closer, much to Roxas' surprise. "Well then, how about we get to know each other better, cutie," he purred in Roxas' ear. RokuAku

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone :c  
Mansecks this time. Go away if you have an issue with it. If not, enjoy (:

--

**Midori Sour, Please**

Chapter 2

--

The red-head writhed, sucking in a breath of air. The small blond had worked his way down his neck, trailing open mouthed kisses down to the base. Roxas smirked against the older boy's skin in response before nibbling then biting and suckling at the spot where the red-head's neck met his shoulder as he continued to play with his nipples, making him gasp then moan.

After making sure to leave a decent sized hickey on the red-head's pale neck, the blonde switched sides, doing the same to the other, biting hard and then running his tongue along the newly sensitive area. When his work was done, Roxas pulled back, matching the red-head's hazy gaze then locked their lips together, easily winning in their fight for dominance. The taller boy, moaned into his mouth, giving a submissive shudder before struggling against his bindings. Roxas chuckled lightly as he pulled open the other boy's expensive shirt to expose his chest, feeling his arousal pressing against his own.

"Fighting will get you nowhere."

"I just want to touch you. Ple_ase,_ _ahh_-" he whimpered as the blond, cruelly, rolled their hips together once again. Roxas smirked as he discarded his jacket, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

"If you're good and submit to me fully." Those green eyes slid closed as the red-head nodded and Roxas smirked. "We'll see," he commented before bending back down, his hot mouth engulfing one of the red-head's hardened nipples, sending jolts of pleasure up and down the taller boy's spine as he began to play with it. The older boy moaned when it was blushing red and Roxas switched to the other before beginning to trail down his chest, and his abdomen, much like he had to his neck. The red-head tremored in anticipation and then felt the blond smirk against his naval before working his way back up his chest, climbing on top of him further, before kissing him fully on the lips.

Roxas was pleased when the older boy didn't resist and deepened the kiss, exploring the red-head's mouth thoroughly. The smaller boy reached down, unbuttoning and unzipping the other male's pants as their tongues brushed. Roxas shifted as he kissed the red-head with renewed vigor, urging him to participate and when he did, he slipped a hand past the red-head's pants, dipping it into his boxers.

The red-head froze as those fingers ran up and down his length ever so slowly. Roxas halfway smirked, stroking him just as slowly as he deepened the kiss, making the other boy squirm and make muffled noises of approval.

Roxas halfway smiled as he broke the kiss. "You're so tempting- I just want to skip the foreplay and fuck you." The smile faltered as the red-head's beautiful green eyes widened, a blush dusting his cheeks. "But… it's your first time doing it like this, right?" The other boy nodded, looking absolutely helpless with his hands tied like that. "Fuck it," the blond murmured, more to himself.

"Wha-?" the red-head questioned before getting silenced by a pair of lips. He was only vaguely aware of the blond untying his wrists before they were freed.

"I'm casting my caution aside and untying you, ridiculously hot stranger," he whispered above the red-head's lips. Said stranger smirked, reaching up to unbutton the blond's shirt.

"Name's Axel, actually," he purred, growing impatient after the second button and ripping open the blond's shirt. Roxas gasped at the popping noise, watching as the buttons flew everywhere but, surprisingly, didn't protest as the article of clothing was removed.

"That _was_ my favorite shirt."

"I'll buy you another," the red-head whispered back, running his hands along the blond's smooth skin. Roxas frowned.

"You'd better, 'Axel, actually'," he whispered, bending back down and brushing his lips against the red-head's. Axel relaxed his jaw, allowing the blond to kiss him as his eyes slid shut. He pulled the smaller boy closer and their chests collided.

"I'm sorry, I never caught your name," the red-head whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Roxas," the blond breathed.

"Roxas…..?" Roxas smirked.

"That's all you need to know," he whispered back. Axel chuckled.

"I _will_ find out more about you."

"Think so, do you?" The older boy smirked.

"I know so." Roxas shook his head, skepticism clearly showing on his face.

"If you say so."

"I do," the red-head countered. Roxas hummed with impatience.

"Enough chatter, sit up and take off your shirt."

"Jacket too?"

"Yes, smartass." The red-head smirked, doing as he'd been instructed and removing the articles of clothing. Before another word could be spoken, Axel grasped the blond's shoulders, pulling him into a kiss. Roxas made a small noise of surprise, having not been expecting it and, as the red-head deepened it, delving into his mouth, he relaxed, leaning into it and kissed back, still tasting the alcohol that had been lingering on the other male's tongue.

"You taste good, Roxas," the red-head whispered silkily, surprising the blond and making a light blush dust his cheeks.

"You too… Axel," the blond whispered back just before the red-head hummed and kissed him again. Roxas stiffened as he felt himself losing control then ran his hands down the other boy's sides, palming his desire, making him falter.

"_Uhnnn, Godddd-"_ he moaned as Roxas bit his lower lip and added pressure. "You should-_ahhhh_- come with a warning label," he murmured between kisses. The blond chuckled, kissing the red-head once more.

"I'm growing impatient," he whispered against the other boy's lips, "Take off your pants if you want, but regardless of what you decide, get on the bed, turn around and kneel."

"Tired of, _ahhh_, seeing my f-face?" he barely managed, seeming to pout. Roxas smiled as he retreated, getting off of the red-head.

"Never. It'll be easier on you."

"E-easier?" he asked then blushed, nodding. "O-oh…"

Roxas regarded him calmly, watching as the red-head slipped off his shoes, socks, pants, then paused. Those vibrant green eyes locked with his ocean blue and the blond stepped closer, only stopping once he was in front of the red-head.

"Roxas?"

"Yes, Axel?"

"Before you fuck me senseless, like I'm sure you're intending to, can I do anything for you?" Roxas smirked.

"Yes, actually," he whispered, unfastening his pants and letting them fall from his slim hips to the floor. He stepped out of them and kicked them away then pulled down his boxers, revealing his throbbing erection. "Suck." He frowned when Axel hesitated, so the red-head gripped his hips and pulled the smaller boy, only wearing socks, forward.

He hesitated briefly, purposely of course, then craned his neck and slowly ran his tongue along the head, giving it a tortuously slow lick. Roxas gasped, gripping the red-head's shoulders and digging his nails in as he proceeded, going from tip to base then back, equally slowly and a bit roughly.

"Get on with it," the blond ground out. Axel chuckled, amused by the other boy's impatience then did as he'd been told, taking his penis into his mouth and suckling harshly. Roxas moaned as the red-head began to bob his head, eventually relaxing his throat enough to accommodate him fully, driving the blond crazy. He felt himself shuddering and trembling, losing control, melting under the red-head's touch and tried his hardest not to thrust into the other male's throat and choke him. Roxas gave one final languid moan then forcibly pulled back, staring at the red-head in shock. Fuck he was good, even though he was _impaired_.

Said red-head smirked at the incredulous look he received. It widened when the blond pressed his lips to his and he pulled back too soon, deciding he didn't mind so much, being dominated by the sexy little blond- as long as he got to drive him crazy with need and want.

"On my knees, you said?" Roxas nodded and the red-head pulled down his boxers, exposing himself fully. By the look on his face, he could tell that Roxas was pleased by his appearance. "Are you going to take off your socks first?"

"Does it look like I give a damn about whether I'm wearing socks or not?" It really didn't, so the red-head shook his head, crawling onto the bed and doing as he'd been instructed.

He felt the bed shift as Roxas joined him and closed his eyes, anxiety growing. He nearly yelped when a hand touched his ass, fingers running along his entrance and heard a soft chuckle behind him. "Relax or it'll hurt badly." The red-head nodded. He supposed he was already loose because of the alcohol he'd consumed earlier but he was still very tense. Or he was—until hands gripped his hips and something warm and wet ran across where the blond's fingers had been. The red-head moaned loudly, turning into a quivering mess as the other boy explored thoroughly, with what Axel assumed was his tongue, even slipping it inside his body. He enjoyed the exotic feeling so much that he was disappointed when Roxas stopped for a few moments.

"Wh-what're you doing…?" Axel asked. He'd had no idea that being submissive would feel this good. The red-head gasped when one of the blond's fingers ran across his entrance again. He could tell that it was dripping wet this time.

"Preparing you," Roxas replied, slipping the finger inside. Axel made a face, trying to decide if he liked the strange feeling or not. He decided that he didn't. It was weird. "How does it feel?" Roxas asked, slipping in a second.

"Weird." The blond laughed. "What? It does?"

"It always does the first time," he whispered back, beginning to pull his fingers out nearly completely before pushing them back in slowly. Axel frowned as he continued.

"I don't like-_aaaahhaa!"_ he moaned as the blond brushed something inside of him that made him lose his mind for a moment, it felt so damn good. Roxas smirked, brushing it again.

"You were saying?"

"_Uhn... again, plleease,"_ he whimpered. Roxas repeated the action then pulled out his fingers nearly completely once again then thrust them into that spot again and again, _hard_. The red-head didn't cease moaning, whimpering, _begging_ for more, not even after a third finger was added, making him hiss in pain. Roxas chuckled in amusement when the other boy audibly protested as he pulled them out moments later.

"Relax, it gets better," he whispered, repositioning himself. Axel gasped in response as something hard and hot began to press into him. The red-head cried out and Roxas paused. "Bend more, like this," he instructed, guiding the other boy, and spreading his legs more, "and it'll hurt less." Axel whimpered when Roxas resumed pressing into him until he was inside fully. Roxas shuddered, suppressing a moan. The red-head felt amazing, all around him. "_God_, _Axel_," he whispered passionately. The other boy shivered involuntarily.

"Move," he whispered back. Slowly, and carefully, the blond did, allowing himself to be told what to do for the first time that night. He rocked his hips slowly for what felt like forever, pulling out then pushing in, gradually getting Axel used to the feeling. "F-faster dammit!" the red-head interjected. Roxas smirked, casting his caution aside as he pulled out nearly completely and then thrust back into that spot from before forcefully, making the other boy halfway moan, halfway scream. The hair on the back of Roxas' neck stood on end and he shivered in delight, continuing the motion, making the red-head beg for more as they created a rhythm.

Axel whimpered as his erection was neglected- he was doing all he could to support himself, the way his arms were shaking. It was a detail that the blond seemed to notice and slowly, a hand slid down from the red-head's waist, gingerly grasping the appendage, slowly running along it, making Axel involuntarily jerk and try very hard to concentrate. The red-head cried out, all coherent thought leaving him as that hand moved faster and faster, matching the pace of the thrusting. It didn't take long before he was completely overcome and came all over the blond's hand.

Roxas moaned as the red-head's muscles constricted around, nearly stopping because it felt so amazing. The other boy shuddered at the feeling, gasping as the blond thrust several more times before coming as well, filling him with his essence then collapsed onto his side, taking Axel with him. They lay there, panting for a few moments before Roxas pulled out. Axel shuddered again as his essence trickled out and allowed the blond to turn him around so that they were facing one another.

"Uhm…" Roxas whispered after a few moments of silence. He really didn't know what to do or say. The red-head grasped either side of his face, silencing him with a kiss. It was slow, sweet, and a bit lazy.

"Sleep now, we'll talk tomorrow," he whispered, pulling a blanket on top of them. Roxas nodded slowly as their foreheads pressed together and Axel turned off the light before placing his hand on the other boy's hip, pulling him closer. "Goodnight, beautiful." Roxas smiled.

"Goodnight, ridiculously hot stranger." Axel sniggered and Roxas snuggled into his chest.

--

-TBC-

A/N: Sorry again for the wait x:

Thoughts on what's gonna happen? :P

Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know? Thanks (:


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: **M**

Summary: "I don't know you, but I think you're ridiculously hot." The red-head smirked, leaning closer and suddenly there were hands on the blond's hips, drawing the smaller boy closer, much to Roxas' surprise. "Well then, how about we get to know each other better, cutie," he purred in Roxas' ear. RokuAku

A/N: omgfastupdate (that's a first!) xD;

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Enjoy (:

**Midori Sour, Please**

Chapter 3

The blond awaked with arms wrapped around him. His head was pounding and he glanced at his hotel room's clock, realizing that he was horribly late for his meeting. Roxas frowned as he sat up, blond hair mused, and glanced back at the red-head from last night as he cursed internally.

This was all that damn drink's fault he thought, frowning deeply. He couldn't help but smile a little though as he looked down at that pretty face, wondering all the while if it'd been worth it. He closed his eyes after a moment, exhaling heavily then slipped out of the red-head's grasp, going to make himself look presentable.

Once he'd gotten dressed, and was satisfied with the way he looked, he gathered his belongings, packing up the small suitcase he'd brought along, intending on going to the front desk and requesting a different room before meeting with the other representative. If he could help it, he never wanted to run into the red-head again. He didn't want or need a relationship, nor did he need problems, so avoiding Axel would eliminate complications.

Roxas walked up to the sleeping male, closing his eyes and remembering the moment, engraving it in his mind. The red-head had actually been memorable—special in a way. "Goodbye, Axel actually," he whispered, picking up his bag and exiting the room.

Roxas walked to the restaurant inside the hotel, the same one he'd been in last night, easily spotting the representative, since that was where he was supposed to meet Reno. He, like Axel, had fiery red hair and he was checking his watch, nervously. The blond went to the table he was sitting at and the red-head looked up. Shades of blue locked and Roxas scratched the back of his head, seemingly nervously.

"Reno Turk..?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Roxas Hikari, the representative from Twilight Town. I'm so sorry I'm late, there was a mishap with my hotel room and I had to be transferred to another. Is it too late to meet?"

"Ah, Roxas!" He said, shaking the blond's hand, "I was just about to call you actually and see if we could reschedule."

"Well, I'm here, so we don't have to, do we?"

"I'm afraid so…" he said. Roxas blinked, confused when the red-head glanced at his watch again. "You see, my boss came with me to negotiate, but he hasn't shown up yet."

"Boss?"

"Yeah, he decided to come along this time for some reason or another. Quite brilliant he is—Mr. Homura is a prodigy, actually." Roxas blinked. He'd heard from his father that the owner of the company was brilliant, remembering his achievements well, the most impressive being: opening new doors in the field of medicine at an early age. Being that his family had been the progenitor in the field, this was impressive to Roxas. He couldn't believe that he'd actually get to meet the man, wondering briefly, what he was like. Something was bothering him though.

"…is?"

"Yeah," Reno replied distractedly, failing to realize that he was supposed to elaborate as he bit his lower lip. "I'm so sorry… I hope something didn't happen… he's usually very punctual and isn't- oh there he is!" The red-head replied, looking relieved. Roxas turned, following Reno's gaze, nearly falling over when he did. _No, no, no, __no__ way_, he found himself thinking, heart accelerating to an alarming rate as a beautiful pair of emerald eyes locked with his cerulean.

Roxas fought the urge to run as the person in the doorway approached them casually but knew better. Had he been there for his own personal reasons, he would have. The blond swallowed involuntarily, petrified as he got closer and closer and _closer_ and suddenly they were face to face. The older male smiled pleasantly. "Good morning, Reno, I'm sorry for being late," he said silkily.

"Good _afternoon_, Axel," the red-head corrected, making a playful grin tug at the others' lips, his eyes never leaving Roxas'. "And you should apologize to _him_, not me. Roxas, this is my boss, Axel Homura. Axel, this is Roxas Hikari, the representative from Twilight Town Apothecary." The red-head grasped Roxas' hand, shaking it.

"Roxas, it's a pleasure, being introduced to you formally. You have my deepest apologies for making you wait." He said in that same tone before stepping closer and Roxas took a step back, backing into a chair as the red-head leant closer.

"You forgot these," he whispered so that only the blond could hear, pressing something against his palm. Roxas glanced down, eyes widening slightly when he saw that his shirt buttons that had flown everywhere last night, had been pressed into his hand, "you'll need them to fix your shirt," he whispered, softer yet. The blond blushed then forcibly pulled away. Axel watched, amused, as he hurriedly left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Reno asked confusedly. Axel shrugged.

"Maybe I upset him. Don't worry about trying to reschedule." Reno blinked.

"You don't want to hear the proposal? That's crazy, Axel! You could learn so much from them!" Axel shook his head, smirking as he did.

"No- I want to re-extend the offer, personally."

Roxas paced inside his new hotel room, wanting to rip his hair out.

Really, what were the odds?! Fucking the, ridiculously hot, _prodigy_ that had graduated from college, revolutionized medicine, and created a booming business by the age of seventeen! Add the fact that he's in charge of the company Roxas' family wanted to merge with and that the blond had tried to leave him _hours_ before having to meet with him to discuss a proposal for a merger.

The blond banged his head against the wall. When he'd learned about 'Mr. Homura' from his father, he'd respected the man, but he'd also expected him, based on his achievements, to be _old_, not some mid-twenties-knockout. He supposed it was his own fault for not doing more research- his father hadn't elaborated because he hadn't thought they'd be meeting. Roxas took a deep breath, looking down at the buttons that were still in his left hand.

Why had the red-head bothered collecting _all_ of the buttons from his favorite shirt? Did it mean that Roxas was special to him? Or was he just fucking with him by giving them back? There was no way he could've been serious about fixing his shirt. It'd gotten ripped as well. Roxas banged his head against the wall again before putting them in his pocket. He needed to forget about this… he needed a drink…

The blond grabbed his wallet and room key then headed for the door.

Roxas glanced over his shoulder, nervously, periodically, as he sat in the hotel's bar. He wasn't even sure of why he'd bothered staying at the hotel—an off-premises bar probably would have probably been safer and he wouldn't be so paranoid and could order a drink.

As if commanded by how badly Roxas wanted one, Luxord set one down in front of him. Roxas' eyebrow rose.

"Did you just buy me a drink..?" The older blond smirked.

"No, unfortunately." Roxas blinked.

"Then who would ha-" He began to ask glancing down and stopping mid word. It was a Midori Sour.

Roxas turned, looking around frantically. He'd been certain he hadn't been followed and only one person would have ordered him that, besides the bartender. Roxas turned back around when he didn't see that shock of bright red hair and gripped his drink, his hand shaking.

The blond downed the drink quickly, not wanting to look at it and hoping that it'd calm his nerves. He took a deep breath before giving the room another quick glance and heading for the restroom, ignoring the curious look Luxord gave him. He'd decided he'd wait in there for a while to think and to make sure he wouldn't be followed to his new room. He also wanted to get out of sight as quickly as possible.

As casually as possible, he walked to the room, slipping inside and locking the door behind him. He let out a, shaky, sigh of relief, feeling safer.

"You shouldn't drink alcohol so quickly, Roxas, it'll go straight to your head," he heard, jumping and backing into the door. Axel smirked. He'd known the blond would come here to avoid him. All he was wondering was why. "I've always been curious," he breathed, approaching the blond slowly.

"A-about?" Roxas asked. Whether he liked it or not, he still had to be nice to the red-head. He was to make the final decision about whether or not to merge the companies.

"Does a Midori Sour taste good?" he whispered, stopping in front of the blond. Roxas didn't move, he couldn't- there was nowhere to go- so he looked away instead, shrugging. He tried to resist when the red-head grasped and raised his chin, making him look at him, but failed miserably. Roxas gasped when the taller boy raised his chin higher, overextending his head and forcing his neck back, to a painful degree. "I suppose I'll have to find out for myself then."

Roxas looked at the red-head questioningly, his lush lips parted slightly because of the way his chin was being grasped. Before he had time to react, the red-head's lips pressed to his. The blond pressed against him, trying to shove him away. Axel slipped his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth in response and Roxas froze as they brushed. The red-head used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, delving in deeper as he tasted the blond, his tongue brushing against Roxas' slowly. The blond shuddered, feeling that hand travelling down to his neck, finally resting on his shoulder before he pulled back.

"Not bad," he whispered as Roxas tried to catch his breath, "Sour but sweet and a little… salty," he continued, brushing his lips against Roxas' as he spoke before licking them and making the blond shudder again. Roxas closed his eyes. His heart was pounding. Not good—he still wanted the red-head. Badly. And the calculating bastard was asking for it. Roxas' left eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"God fucking damn it," he murmured against the red-head's lips, grasping that fiery hair and pulling hard, making Axel hiss in pain just before the blond forcefully returned his kiss. Their tongues clashed over and over, battling, and the red-head allowed himself to be lead backward until he nearly tripped on the toilet and was forced to sit on it. He broke the kiss as the blond straddled him, grasping his hips.

"Something else has me curious," he whispered, their eyes locking. Roxas stared into those beautiful green eyes, mesmerized. The red-head was just like a drug- addicting- and the blond wanted more.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Why did you try to leave…? Why did you try to disappear completely, even going as far as transferring rooms?" The blond closed his eyes, wondering how much the red-head knew.

"If you must know, I didn't know you, we were drunk and we fucked. I didn't want to deal with you possibly wanting a relationship or, on the other end of the spectrum, being pissed as hell that we'd had sex and I'd taken your virginity." The blond reopened his eyes and then glanced away, going silent for a moment or two. "You want the former, I suppose, don't you?"

"What I wanted, tonight, was to find out why you were acting coldly and avoiding me, as well as to re-extend the offer to hear your proposal. I bought you that drink earlier because I could tell that I was stressing you out and you looked like you needed to relax… as well as to lure you in here." Roxas blinked, looking surprised, almost forgetting that he was still straddling the red-head. Almost. "What I've gained is insight as to who you are," he continued. "Now that I've seen a glimpse, I want more."

"Why? Want to be more than just another good fuck?" The blond asked mockingly. Axel smirked.

"Because, I liked what I saw," he whispered. Roxas' eyes narrowed.

"I doubt that's all you want." The red-head's smirk widened.

"You're right," he whispered back, sliding his hands into Roxas' back pockets before grasping him and pulling him closer, making the smaller boy gasp. "That's _not_ all I want. I want to drive you _wild_ with lust, _push_ you to the brink of insanity, and to be all you'll ever want, all you'll ever _need_."

"So I was right." Axel smirked, amused once more.

"I never denied it, did I?" he whispered back. Roxas frowned, eyes narrowing.

"I'm not submitting to you, ever." The red-head chuckled.

"I never said you had to," he replied, bending down until he was barely an inch away and managing to make the blond blink in surprise for a second time. "By all means, my ass is yours, if you want it, so long as I'm the only one that gets to drive you _mad_." Roxas smirked, reviewing what the red-head had said in his mind.

"I like your proposition, Axel, actually," he whispered, smirk widening before he locked his lips with the red-head's. Axel allowed the blond to kiss him, kissing back lazily until Roxas pulled back. "Two more conditions though."

"Yes?"

"One: you still owe me a shirt. Giving the buttons back doesn't count." Axel snorted in amusement.

"Okay."

"Two: I'm not yours unless you specifically ask me to be and I agree." The red-head smiled slightly.

"Fair enough," he whispered back. The blond smiled as well.

"Alright then, let's get better acquainted."

-TBC-

A/N: Due to the amount of stories I have, I want to attempt to concentrate on one at a time so that it doesn't take as long for me to update them. Keyword: attempt xD; usually I'm writing four or five updates at the same time and go back and forth between stories.

I want to try to finish up Bad Day Cure first. Hopefully I'll be on a roll with it and finish soon--

Anyway; Did you like the chapter?

Love it? Hate it? Let me know, so I can improve if I'm doing a bad job? Your input is greatly appreciated :]


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: **M**

Summary: "I don't know you, but I think you're ridiculously hot." The red-head smirked, leaning closer and suddenly there were hands on the blond's hips, drawing the smaller boy closer, much to Roxas' surprise. "Well then, how about we get to know each other better, cutie," he purred in Roxas' ear. RokuAku

A/N: If you're wondering why I'm updating this still—I've been given special permission to give this one preference over BDC from miss XbuttonsX cos she loves it too [:

Speaking of XbuttonsX, Happy Birthdy Love! This chapter's for you!

For everyone else who likes it, enjoy. If you don't, well, I'd hope you wouldn't still be here.

Mansecks again this time.

**Midori Sour, Please**

Chapter 4

--

"Yes, let's," the red-head replied.

Axel smirked, making a blond eyebrow rise. "Yes?"

"I told you I'd find out more about you," he whispered. The smaller boy rolled his eyes.

"You're pushing your luck," he whispered back, smirking.

"Am I now?"

"Yeah, you are."

"I'm sorry then." Roxas quirked an eyebrow.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because, I want to know more about you and you'd said I was pushing it." Roxas grasped the red-head's strong shoulders, smiling slightly before locking their lips together for a moment or two as he loosened Axel's tie then began to unbutton his shirt.

"Fine. We'll do it this way: you ask me questions and I get to play with you—seems like a fair enough trade to me. So, if you think you can handle me, tell me, what do you want to know?" Axel hummed softly, thinking.

"Alright, what do you plan to do, career wise?" He asked. The red-head gasped softly but didn't resist when the blond's lips pressed to his neck, his teeth grazing the skin.

"Take over the family business," he whispered against the other boy's skin. The red-head gasped again, gripping the blond's sides tightly when he bit his neck hard enough to leave a mark.

"You- _ahh_- have a thing for necking, don't you?" he murmured as Roxas proceeded to bite and suckle at the pale skin harshly.

"What if I do?" he asked after a moment or two. "If you don't like it, stop me," he murmured before running his tongue along the bruising area. Axel moaned softly and the blond smirked. "Or maybe you like it too much to do that," he whispered, finding a new area to mark. The red-head moaned again, shuddering and letting the blond continue to unbutton his shirt.

"W-where did you go to school?"

"I was homeschooled for a while. Before she died, my mother had OCD and extreme paranoia about other people being near me- thought they'd kidnap me."

"When'd she die?" Roxas pulled back slightly, looking the red-head in the eye.

"Eight years ago. My father put me through therapy after that and continued with the homeschooling—her paranoia screwed me up pretty bad. Surprisingly though, I adapted to college well. Even dated a few people."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-one," the blond replied.

"How many people have you dated?"

"Twelve," Roxas said softly.

"While we're asking questions, I forgot to ask," he whispered, working his way down the taller boy's chest, much like he had last night, wanting to stop the flow of questions. He paused, his eyes locking with acidic green once again. "Does your ass hurt? I may have been too rough with you yesterday." The red-head's cheeks flushed.

"Yes, it does." Roxas frowned.

"Sorry." Axel shook his head.

"Don't be. Maybe I'm a masochist; I want more," he said, laughing lightly. The blond smirked.

"Then I'll happily oblige you," he whispered. "Do you like risks?"

"Yeah, why?" Roxas' smirk widened and he looked quite devious.

"Just wondering." The red-head frowned.

"No, you're not. What are you pl_ottinnggahhaa_," he started questioning, moaning instead when the blond's tongue ran along then around one of his nipples rather roughly, toying with it.

"Guess," Roxas whispered once it was hard. Axel blushed again. The blond's smirk turned into a Cheshire grin. "Aww, you're getting all cute and blushy on me," he cooed. When the red-head didn't reply, he pulled himself up to meet the other boy's lips. Axel didn't resist, relaxing his jaw and allowing the blond to kiss him slowly. He grasped those golden blond locks as Roxas deepened the kiss, beginning to kiss back.

"Don't mind, do you?" he whispered against the red-head's lips, licking them, before they locked together again. Axel s moaned into his mouth and the blond pushed the red-head further back against the toilet, crawling on top of him further as he deepened the kiss. His hands ran down the older boy's chest, pausing at his hips. Axel shuddered as those fingers delicately ran along his pantsline. "Well?" he whispered, breaking the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting them.

"Not planning on leaving again, after, are you?" He panted, staring into those beautiful blue eyes. Roxas chuckled, amusedly.

"Please me, and you won't have to worry about it." The red-head's emeralds widened slightly.

"Alright… what do you want me to do?" he asked. The blond smirked.

"Good- you're as bright as I've been told," he whispered back. The red-head's cheeks flushed more deeply. "We're wearing too many clothes," the blond commented, backing off and settling for straddling the red-head's hips. "Start by taking your shirt off." The red-head complied, letting it fall to the floor with a dull thud as Roxas began to unbutton his own.

"Do you want help with yours?" he asked softly.

"I don't want you to ruin this one, thanks." The red-head smiled softly as the blond finished and undid his tie.

"May I touch you this time?" Axel asked, gripping the blond and pulling him closer. Roxas gasped softly as their chests collided, skin pressing against skin. He thought about it for a moment or two.

"Sure, why not." He let the red-head cup his cheek and initiate another kiss, tilting his head before gripping his fiery hair and pulling hard as his tongue slipped into his mouth. Axel gasped and the blond took control, delving into the other boy's mouth and deepening the heated kiss, only breaking away briefly to breathe before kissing the older boy again and again and again. Axel moaned as the blond pulled back, biting his lower lip before grinding their hips together, tremoring at the pleasurable sensation. The smaller boy smirked. "But if you want to, you'd better do it soon," he whispered.

"I'd never expected you to-_ahhh_- be this way," the red-head whispered back, moaning again as the blond rolled their hips together for a second time. Roxas' smirk widened even more.

"Yes I know. You told me last night."

"I remember," the red-head whispered in his ear. "It turns me on to no end." Roxas' eyes widened just before the red-head's tongue began to explore his ear, making him close his eyes and moan softly. He tremored as the other boy proceeded to play with his earlobe before nibbling and licking his way down to the base of the blond's neck then biting and suckling harshly.

Roxas gasped, moaning again as the older boy continued, sure he'd left a mark. He pulled the red-head closer, involuntarily grinding their hips together again. The blond shivered when Axel moaned against his neck.

The red-head trailed open-mouthed kisses across Roxas' throat before working his way down the blond's chest, his tongue playing with one of the blond's nipples, his thumb the other. Roxas moaned again and he switched sides, doing the same to the other. The smaller boy tremored once again and the red-head pulled back, grasping the blond's golden locks, kissing him forcefully. Roxas grasped the red-head's shoulders, pushing him back after a moment or two and pulling away from the passionate kiss, their tongues still sticking out slightly.

The blond leant in, running his tongue up the older boy's neck and along his pulse making it accelerate before pausing to whisper in his ear. "I want you. Right now." The red-head tremored in anticipation.

"What do I need to do, beautiful?" he asked just before someone knocked on the door loudly. Roxas tensed slightly. "Who is it?" the red-head called.

"Name's Luxord—was just checking to see if the bathroom was clear; we're closing."

"Alright, I'll be done soon," the red-head called.

"Now, where were we?" The blond smirked.

"On the floor—unless it's too dirty for you," he instructed, getting off of the other boy. Axel shrugged, unbuttoning and then unzipping his pants, letting them fall to his knees before taking the rest of his clothes off and tossing them to the side. Roxas took off his shirt and tie, letting them join the red-head's clothes that'd fallen to the floor.

"If it isn't, it will be," he replied. Roxas chuckled amusedly as the older male lay down on the floor then climbed on top of him, placing a hand to either side of him as he kissed him. The red-head worked the button on the blond's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, helping him take off the rest of his clothing as well, as the blond broke the kiss. "Tell me about your proposal," he whispered as the blond stuck his fingers into his mouth. He blinked in surprise.

"What? Now? Hold your legs." The red-head complied, grasping them and holding them to his chest.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Doesn't seem very professional." Axel laughed lightly then gasped as Roxas slipped a dripping finger into him, beginning to stretch him out like he had last night.

"I like being whimsical. Besides, I'd rather discuss it now then when we have dinner tomorrow."

"…you haven't asked me to have dinner with you," Roxas replied, adding a second finger, thrusting them in and out slowly then gradually getting faster.

"Want to? My treat." Roxas chuckled amusedly, adding a third.

"Why not? I like free food." Axel smirked.

"I –_ahhh_- like the company." The blond mirrored the red-head's look.

"Lucky me," he whispered, thrusting a few more times before pulling the fingers out then grasping the other male firmly. "Alright, I'll lay it out for you," he said, repositioning himself before beginning to press into him slowly, rocking into the red-head again, making him hiss in pain until he was inside fully. The blond leant down, cupping the red-head's cheek and kissing him softly. "We want to merge with you, work together, improve old products, create new ones, and sell them, split the profits fifty-fifty. Sound fair?" Axel shook his head, panting.

"Three more things," the red-head whispered.

"Alright, what are they?"

"First, _move_. You're driving me crazy," he whimpered. Roxas smirked, sitting back up then pulling out nearly completely before trusting into that spot that made the red-head writhe in pleasure, _hard_. Axel moaned, arching his back, his toes curling, as the blond repeated the action, over and over. _"AhhhHAaa, Roxassss," _he moaned, calling the blond's name over and over, digging his nails into the blond's back and trying to move with him to create a rhythm between them.

"_Ughn, Axel_," the blond replied, "_God_, you're still so _tight_." The red-head moaned again-- the only other sound in the room besides skin slapping against skin. "Wh-what else?" Roxas panted, thrusting all the while.

"I-_Iughhh_, I wa-want to look th-_oh, God!" _he whimpered, writhing under the smaller boy. After a moment or two he attempted again. "I w-want to look through th-the original not-_ahhhaann_-_notesss_ f-from your ancestors, t-to learn _m-more."_ Roxas nodded slowly, picking up the pace, making the red-head moan his name once again.

"Shouldn't be a-_ahhh problemmm,"_ he moaned himself, feeling himself coming close to releasing. He thrust several more times, grasping Axel's shoulder and pulling him up before pressing their lips together once again as he came inside, each moaning into the others' mouth. The blond continued to kiss the red-head, even after coming for a moment longer then pulled away, looking tired but happy.

Roxas pulled out and Axel gasped as excess semen exited his body. The blond reached behind him, grasping some toilet paper and wiping them both off then threw it into the toilet, flushing it as Axel let go of his legs. He glanced down, taking notice of Axel's neglected erection, practically begging for release. "Let me fix this for you," he whispered, fingering it before grasping the red-head's hips and bending down.

"You don't have to---_ahhhh!"_ he whimpered as he blond roughly licked the underside, licking off the pre cum.

"Oh, but I want to," he replied, taking the red-head into his mouth and suckling as he began to bob his head up and down, loving that the red-head was calling his name over and over and _over_. Axel gripped his hair, digging his nails into the blond's scalp and Roxas picked up the pace, gradually relaxing his throat, much like Axel had to him last night and driving the red-head wild as he accommodated more and more of him, letting his hand take care of the rest. The blond played with him until the red-head shuddered and came into his mouth violently.

Roxas swallowed the mess rather eagerly, milking the other boy's penis and making sure he got it all then pulled away, smiling up at the older boy pleasantly as Axel sat up. "Your final term?"

"_God_, get your ass up here," The red-head whispered. Roxas snorted then did as he was told. He didn't protest when the red-head kissed him.

"What do you want?" the blond whispered.

"You."

"…me?"

"Even if we're never more than friends or fuck buddies or _whatever_ _the fuck we are_, I want you in my life. I want to know you. I don't want you to up and vanish on me." The blond hesitated.

"You're not going to be a clingy bastard, are you?"

"Of course not." Roxas smiled.

"Alright then, if you agree to that, then I, Roxas Hikari, on behalf of Twilight Town Apothecary, accept your terms, Mr. Axel Homura," he said professionally, even though they were both on the restaurant's bathroom floor, butt naked. "We can sign the papers tomorrow. Now let's get dressed and get the hell out of here before Luxord unlocks the door and barges in on us." Axel laughed lightly.

"Yes, let's."

--

The two dressed quickly, slipping out of the bathroom, unnoticed for the most part.

"Mind if I know where your new room is?" Roxas shook his head. "Alright, I'll walk you there." The blond halfway smiled, getting into the elevator, Axel following. Roxas' stomach growled quite loudly as the door shut. "Hungry?"

"Yeah…"

"Want to order something to eat? We can split it and go our separate ways if you want."

"Whatever it is, no meat please. I have allergies."

"Cheese pizza then?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Okay, I'll look up the number. There should be a phone book in your room." Roxas nodded.

"Okay," he replied, as the elevator stopped on his floor, dinging before opening. "It's this way," he said, leading the red-head down the hall to room 89. The red-head chuckled, making a blond eyebrow rise.

"What?"

"I'm just finding it ironic that we're neighbors now," he said as Roxas unlocked the room.

"You're shitting me. What room?"

"Eighty-eight."

"_Wow_. There was no getting out of running into you again, was there?" Axel laughed harder.

"Guess not. I'm glad you were the person from Twilight Town, though," he said, ruffling the blond's hair as the door was opened.

"Why is that?" he asked swatting at the red-head's hand as they went inside before closing the door.

"I was afraid you'd be some snooty old prick," he said smiling pleasantly. Roxas blinked. "Instead… I got a sexy little domineering blond who thinks I'm ridiculously hot. Which would you have preferred?" Said blond smiled slightly.

"I still can't believe that you wanted to discuss something as important as a proposal for a merger while having sex," he said amusedly. Roxas hated to admit it… but Axel was growing on him. The red-head shrugged.

"Why not? Got things resolved sooner, didn't it?" Roxas smirked.

"Guess so."

--

-TBC-

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, everyone. Do me a favor? Let me know if you loved it? Hated it? Whatever?

Thanks so much (:


End file.
